


Конкретное и абстрактное

by wakeupinlondon



Series: мини r — nc-17 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Гарри ни минуты не сомневался, что Малфой был готов на все, лишь бы вывести его из себя.





	Конкретное и абстрактное

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды Draco Malfoy.  
> Беты: vitanga, alentivitka.

Гарри ни минуты не сомневался, что Малфой был готов на все, лишь бы вывести его из себя.

Конечно, Малфой не виноват, что Гарри сбили во время матча бладжером с метлы. Не он же этот бладжер послал. Да и матч даже был не со Слизерином, а против Рейвенкло. Малфой просто сидел на трибунах — в огромном синем шарфе и в окружении толпы учеников с плакатами «Орлы — чемпионы!». Но почему-то он все равно бросался в глаза сильнее всех на трибуне: даже мерзкий плакат с огромным терзающим льва орлом так не притягивал взгляд Гарри, как светлая макушка Малфоя. Так что да, Малфой явно виноват, что Гарри засмотрелся и не увидел бладжера. Наверняка Малфой наложил на себя какие-нибудь... притягивающие внимание чары или что-то такое.

И как будто этого Малфою было мало, он еще и потащился следом за Гарри в Больничное крыло. Якобы с больным горлом — хотя это полная глупость, достаточно выпить бодроперцового зелья, и все бы прошло. Но нет, Малфой выбрал отлежаться в лазарете: именно в ту ночь, когда сюда впервые за весь восьмой курс попал и Гарри. Если учесть, что Малфой и раньше обожал притворяться больным для всяких дрянных целей, а еще то, что за два часа в лазарете он даже ни разу не кашлянул... Да уж, так Гарри ему и поверил.

Гарри беспокойно заерзал на кровати, покосившись на лежавшего всего в десятке футов от него Малфоя. Весь вечер он вел себя подозрительно мирно: читал какой-то толстенный том по Трансфигурации и цедил принесенное мадам Помфри зелье. Но уж теперь, когда мадам Помфри ушла и погасила свет, он явно скажет или сделает какую-нибудь гадость. Возможно, затеет драку — тем более что Гарри не может шевелить ногой. К тому же во всем Больничном крыле они остались совсем одни: только в дальнем конце комнаты спал какой-то второкурсник, которого мадам Помфри напоила усыпляющим зельем. Так что если нужно будет за себя постоять, Гарри придется рассчитывать только на самого себя. Ну ничего. Гарри крепко сжал под одеялом палочку. Если Малфой вздумает напасть, его ждет сюрприз. В виде пары очень неприятных проклятий.

Правда, до сих пор Малфой на Гарри вообще никак не реагировал. Молча лежал, повернувшись к нему спиной, и делал вид, что спал. Или даже спал на самом деле — хотя это оказалось бы как-то... скучно.

Но разглядывать Малфоя и так было неплохо. Со своей кровати Гарри хорошо видел его затылок с разметавшимися на подушке светлыми прядями и маленькое розовое ухо. Под тонким одеялом, которое Малфой натянул до плеч, легко угадывались очертания его тела — спины и округлой задницы. Выглядел он непривычно расслабленным. Раньше Гарри никогда не ночевал с ним рядом, и сама мысль о том, что всю ночь они с Малфоем будут спать совсем близко, казалась ужасно странной.

Только сон к Гарри почему-то не шел: наверное, сказывалось все напряжение дня. Решающий матч, раздражающий Малфой на трибунах, падение и травма ноги, опять раздражающий Малфой, теперь уже в лазарете. Расслабиться никак не получалось, хотя если Малфой действительно спал, лежать без сна было незачем. А воспользоваться обычным способом, которым Гарри расслаблялся перед сном, казалось как-то... не к месту.

С другой стороны, что-то в атмосфере ночного лазарета как раз располагало к тому, чтобы незаметно себя потрогать. С наступлением темноты стало совсем тихо — слышалось только ровное дыхание Малфоя. Как будто они с Гарри остались одни на многие мили вокруг.

Еще раз настороженно взглянув на Малфоя, Гарри скользнул рукой под резинку пижамных штанов. Обхватил кулаком полувозбужденный член, задержавшись пальцами на головке, затем провел тыльной стороной ладони по всей длине, плотно сжав основание члена... Снова двинул рукой вверх, с трудом сдержав шумный вздох, и прикусил губу. Опустил руку ниже, ощущая, как член твердеет под прикосновениями...

— Твою мать, Поттер, ты серьезно?

Гарри резко дернулся на кровати, со стуком уронив на пол палочку. Черт. Голос Малфоя звучал совсем не сонным.

— Серьезно что? — огрызнулся Гарри, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щеки. Заворочался на кровати, пытаясь дотянуться до упавшей палочки. — Я упражнялся в заклинаниях, придурок! А ты меня отвлек.

— Не думал, что заклинания заставляют тебя пыхтеть, как рожающего гиппогрифа, — фыркнул Малфой. Украдкой покосившись в его сторону, Гарри увидел, что он даже не пошевелился.

Чертыхнувшись, Гарри склонился над холодным полом, стараясь нашарить в темноте палочку. Кое-как ее достав, тут же запутался ногами в одеяле, снова ложась на кровать. Чертов Малфой. Вечно он все портит.

С минуту стояла тишина: Гарри наконец замер, опустившись на подушку, и Малфой тоже молчал. Неужели поверил? Хорошо бы, а то еще растрепет завтра всей школе, навыдумывает подробностей...

— О чем ты любишь думать в такие моменты? — вдруг спросил Малфой. Совсем негромко, но в тишине это прозвучало отчетливо.

Гарри сглотнул. Притвориться, что ничего не понимает? Переспросить, что Малфой имел в виду? Глупо, Малфой все-таки не полный кретин. Но не рассказывать же ему о таких вещах. Представив новую статью от Скитер «Разнузданные фантазии Гарри Поттера: однокурсник Мальчика-который-выжил делится ШОКИРУЮЩИМИ подробностями», Гарри невольно передернулся.

Может, если показать Малфою, что ничего интересного ему не узнать, то он обо всем забудет?

— О самых обычных вещах, — осторожно ответил Гарри. — Ну, знаешь, чьи-то руки, губы. Как они меня касаются и все такое.

— О, — неопределенно протянул Малфой, — а я люблю представлять что-нибудь более конкретное. Скажем, как я лежу на кровати, а кто-нибудь садится со мной рядом. Наклоняется и целует меня в шею, а потом обводит языком ключицы и начинает раздевать.

У Гарри вдруг пересохло во рту. И как это понять? Зачем Малфой рассказывал ему о своих... мечтах? Фантазиях? Опыте? Что Гарри вообще мог на такое ответить?

Но Малфой, кажется, никакого ответа и не ждал: снова замолк, по-прежнему лежа к Гарри затылком. И это все, конец разговора? Не то чтобы Гарри хотелось знать больше, конечно, но как-то... очень уж резко Малфой все прервал.

— Какие невинные фантазии, — заметил Гарри, стараясь говорить как можно более равнодушно. — Не ожидал, что ты такой... скромник, Малфой.

— Ну разумеется, на этом не все, придурок. — Даже не видя лица Малфоя, Гарри мог поклясться, что сейчас он закатил глаза. — Потом я представляю, как этот кто-то снимает с меня пижамную куртку и облизывает соски. Может, прикусывает — смотря в каком я настроении. Иногда могу и сам себя ущипнуть — для реалистичности, понимаешь?

О, Гарри представил все очень реалистично. Голый Малфой с затвердевшими темными сосками, которые можно трогать пальцами и языком... Встряхнув головой, Гарри ослабил воротник пижамной куртки. Что-то в лазарете совсем жарко — даже для конца мая.

— Понимаю, — Гарри кивнул, запоздало вспомнив, что Малфой его не видел. — А потом что? Касается... живота, ребер?

— Нет, дальше я люблю переходить сразу к делу, — как-то хрипло ответил Малфой. Может, у него и правда больное горло? — Люблю воображать, как он стягивает с меня штаны и берет в руку член. Размазывает... ну, обычно к этому моменту член уже слегка мокрый, поэтому размазывает по головке... ну, ты знаешь.

Черт побери. Гарри почувствовал, как у него запылало все лицо и даже уши. «Он», значит. Еще и так подробно... Разговор теперь уже совсем выходил за рамки. Но блядь, Малфой так живо все описал. Гарри уставился на казавшийся серым в темноте потолок, стараясь прогнать из головы ненужные картинки, но похоже, сделал только хуже: образы еще ярче встали перед глазами.

— И что этот... он делает потом? — тихо спросил Гарри — тут же пожалев, что не прикусил язык. Блядь, как же стыдно. — В смысле... рукой или ртом?

Малфой издал какой-то странный звук, будто ему резко перестало хватать воздуха. Затем — наконец-то! — зашевелился на кровати, повернувшись к Гарри лицом.

Не видно было ни черта, но Гарри все равно показалось, что обычно Малфой выглядел как-то... бледнее. Разве его лицо и раньше так выделялось на подушке?

— Чаще всего я представляю, как рукой, — ответил Малфой — такое чувство, что спустя целую вечность. — Причем трогает не только себя, а нас обоих. Ну, вместе.

— О, — выдохнул Гарри, мгновенно это представив. Потянулся рукой к члену: просто достать его из штанов, а то резинка совсем уже больно давила... Ясное дело, он не будет дрочить под рассказ Малфоя — это было бы уже совсем дико. — Звучит... — «Нереально круто. Охрененно». — Неплохо. Только знаешь, как было бы еще лучше? Без рук, а просто... членом о член.

Кажется, Малфой заморгал. Или зажмурился? Нихрена не разберешь. Но задергался он точно. На миг застыл на месте, а потом заворочался и зашуршал одеялом.

— В смысле... — Малфой закашлялся, но быстро совладал с голосом: — В смысле трутся друг о друга?

— Ну... да, — Гарри перевернулся со спины на бок и, нащупав на прикроватной тумбочке очки, натянул их на нос. Малфоя сразу стало лучше видно: его заметно раскрасневшееся лицо с острым подбородком, четко очерченные губы — тоже какие-то очень темные на фоне кожи, как будто Малфой их прикусывал. — Можно членом о... — Гарри сглотнул, но Малфой смотрел на него с явным нетерпением, и он слегка осмелел: — Членом о член. А можно и просто о тело: о бедро там, о живот.

Малфой выругался, снова задергавшись на кровати и... ого. Судя по тому, как он равномерно двигал вверх и вниз плечом, Малфой уже вовсю себе дрочил. Причем ничуть не стесняясь, в отличие от Гарри. Не то чтобы Гарри дрочил, конечно. Так, немного себя поглаживал... Но раз уж Малфоя не смущало, что Гарри рядом, то почему бы и нет? Накрыв рукой член, Гарри размазал по нему выступившую на головке каплю смазки. Блядь, прямо как рассказывал Малфой. Застонав, Гарри толкнулся вверх бедрами, резко вбиваясь себе в кулак. И внимательно посмотрел на Малфоя: на то, как он двигал рукой и елозил по кровати, приоткрывал рот и шумно, часто дышал... Черт, ну почему Гарри лежал не на соседней кровати? Тогда бы он точно разглядел под одеялом очертания кулака, в который толкался Малфой. Может, даже его члена — если бы Малфой убрал руку и одеяло натянулось.

— Мне нравится это представлять, — прошептал Малфой, пристально глядя на Гарри. — А больше всего нравится думать о том, как мы оба кончаем. Вернее, как ты кончаешь на меня. На живот, на грудь, на шею... Может, даже на лицо — я был бы не против. — Дыхание Малфоя сбилось, и он совсем лихорадочно задвигал рукой. — Даже приоткрыл бы рот, чтобы поймать губами твою сперму. Тебе бы это понравилось? Я бы потом облизал все с лица, докуда мог бы дотянуться языком — хотел бы такое увидеть?

Гарри застонал уже в голос — тут же заткнув себе рот одеялом. Кажется, он сейчас мог бы перебудить весь замок. Сжал член за основание, пытаясь сдержаться, но не помогло — Гарри шумно кончил себе в кулак, хватая ртом воздух и забрызгав спермой внутреннюю сторону одеяла. И, похоже, пижамные штаны. Думать о том, во что превратилась кровать, не осталось ни сил, ни желания: Гарри расслабленно перекатился на спину, чувствуя себя так, словно из него выпустили весь воздух.

Кажется, он лежал так целую вечность, переводя дыхание и пытаясь прийти в себя. Затем повернул голову и поглядел на Малфоя — который молча смотрел на Гарри во все глаза и не двигался.

— Ты тоже все? — спросил Гарри, с трудом найдя в себе силы говорить. Почувствовал, что снова краснеет: стоило возбуждению оступить, как Гарри сразу с головой накрыла неловкость.

— Еще когда в последний раз говорил, — хмыкнул Малфой. Гарри с облегчением отметил, что Малфой тоже весь красный. Или порозовевший. Во всяком случае, далеко не такой бледный, как обычно.

Неловко заерзав, Гарри стянул ниже испорченные штаны. Согнул в коленях ноги, приподнимая одеяло, которое неприятно липло к телу.

Наверное, самым правильным и разумным сейчас было отвернуться и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Но Гарри вообще редко хотелось поступать правильно и разумно — и сейчас почему-то особенно.

— Мне показалось или... — Гарри откашлялся, каким-то невероятным усилием воли не отведя взгляд, — или в последний раз ты сказал «ты»?

Малфой не пошевелился и вообще ничем не показал, что услышал вопрос. Потом лениво повел плечом.

— Может быть. Я, знаешь ли, не очень понимал, что в тот момент говорил.

Гарри десятки раз слышал, как Малфой врет, — и сейчас с удивлением отметил, что обычно у него это получалось в разы лучше.

— Но да, наверное, я все-таки обращался к тебе, — поспешно добавил Малфой, видимо, осознав, насколько неубедительно звучала предыдущая версия, — потому что в этот раз разговаривал с тобой, Поттер. Ты меня сильно... отвлекал, — Малфой прочистил горло, зачем-то начав разглаживать край одеяла. И резким движением вскинул голову — кажется, даже нахмурившись: — Но только не думай, что я каждый раз так тебя... воображаю.

— И в мыслях не было, — быстро сказал Гарри. — Уверен, обычно ты тоже воображаешь что-то... абстрактное.

Малфой заметно расслабился, отпустив одеяло и положив на него руки.

— Именно так, — довольно протянул он, — как и ты.

— Как и я, — эхом отозвался Гарри. Нащупал на краю кровати палочку и прошептал «Тергео», направив ее под одеяло. Оно моментально стало сухим и прохладным, и Гарри с блаженством вытянул ноги. — Удачно вышло, что у нас так совпали фантазии.

— Удачно, — повторил Малфой. Шумно заворочался, не то решив тоже применить очищающее, не то пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. — Что ж, спокойной ночи, Поттер.

— Спокойной ночи.

Перевернувшись на живот, Гарри снова украдкой посмотрел на Малфоя. С минуту понаблюдал, как он еще немного повертелся на кровати, поправляя под головой сползшую подушку, и наконец улегся на спину. В темноте Гарри различал его четкий профиль, а если прищуриться, можно разглядеть длинный нос, острый подбородок, ровно очерченные губы... Вздохнув, Гарри все-таки снял мешающие очки: дужка неприятно впивалась в лицо.

Подумаешь, Малфой не захотел признаваться, что думал именно о нем. Сам Гарри тоже бы не захотел, наверное. Слишком уж это смущало. Но, может, если Гарри скажет первым, Малфою... станет легче? Если Гарри, конечно, ничего себе не напридумывал и Малфой правда воображал себе все эти грязные, просто восхитительные вещи с ним в главной роли. Гарри ужасно хотелось попробовать все, о чем Малфой говорил. И многое, многое другое. Скажем, если поделиться с Малфоем той своей фантазией, где они вдвоем в душе...

Уже проваливаясь в сон, Гарри довольно подумал, что подозревать Малфоя в... таких мыслях на его счет куда приятнее, чем в каких-нибудь пакостях. И сильнее всего радовало, что добиться от Малфоя правды наверняка будет гораздо... волнительнее и интереснее. И немного легче, скорее всего. Гарри еще раз взглянул через сомкнутые веки на сонного раскрасневшегося Малфоя, стараясь сохранить его таким в памяти, и закрыл глаза. Может, совсем легко не будет — что-то Гарри подсказывало, что с Малфоем ничего не бывает легко, — но все же есть шанс, что Гарри Малфою хоть самую малость симпатичен.

В конце концов, на этот раз отворачиваться Малфой не стал.


End file.
